Music is my Life
by Mila-sama
Summary: Allen takes Tyki's breakup hard and resorts to music for comfort. He gets a deal and meets a long haired jerk known as his violinist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, although I wish I did.

AN: This is gonna be three chapter's max.

~Tyki, he is, well, _was_ the center of my universe. That is until I found out the bastard was cheating on me with _my_ boss. I quit that stupid journalism shit anyways.

Now I was living with my friend, Lavi, who decided after two days of me drowning my sorrows with cheap beer that it was time for me to move on. So, the jerk stuck me in a room with a crap computer, tons of paper and pencils, and locked it, tight. I banged at the door and demanded my freedom, but to no avail.

After about two, three, eighteen hours of this I finally gave up and flopped onto the floor in front of the computer (no desk) and started typing this, a journal. It may seem unmanly, but I am gay after all…~

Allen sighed and looked at what he had typed on the computer. Then he added, 'I'm just not sure what I'm going to do without Tyki.' He saved it and exited out of the document.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled through the locked door, "You had better be doing something productive on that computer!"

"Shut up, Lavi!" Allen shouted. "Maybe I'll tell you if you give me a goddamned beer!"

"Hell no! I'd rather not know!" and with that, Lavi walked away.

"Asshole," Allen growled turning back to the computer. 'What should I do with this hunk of junk?' he thought clicking on the internet browser.

The Google search engine was the home page and Allen randomly searched instruments. There were two websites then a link that said Google images for "instruments." Allen clicked on that and scrolled through pictures of tubas, flutes, trumpets, guitars, xylophones, and other's. He was just about to give up and go onto Facebook (which he had been avoiding) when he saw a picture of the instrument he happened to play. The piano. 'Hmm, I haven't played in awhile, maybe I should ask Lavi if he'll let me use his for a minute.' Allen thought.

He stood and walked over to the door, "Lavi?" he called through it.

"I'm not giving you beer, Allen!" he yelled from the living room.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." 'Although it would be nice,' he added as an after thought. "I was wondering if you'd let me play the piano for a second."

Allen could practically hear his friend's eyebrows go up. "You want to what?" he asked.

"Play the piano for a minute, this dinosaur of a computer has nothing to do and there's no way in hell I'm going to continue journalism."

Allen heard Lavi stand and walk to the door. He stepped back and the door swung open to reveal a baffled looking Lavi. "You want-to play the piano?" he said slowly.

Allen nodded, "I haven't played in awhile, maybe it'll help me take my mind off of Tyki." he said clenching and unclenching his hands.

Lavi sighed, "Okay, but no whacking me upside the head and taking off with my money so you can get drunk." he said stepping aside, letting me pass. "I'm not in the mood to be unconscious at the moment."

Allen rolled his eyes, "I'm not an alcoholic." 'Yet,' he added in his mind. He walked forward, passing Lavi and continued to the living room where the piano was located. He sat on the bench after pulling it out and lifted the key cover to reveal the porcelain white and midnight black keys. 'It's been a long time,' Allen thought smiling softly.

He set his long languid fingers on the keys and started playing the lullaby his late uncle had taught his so long ago. The melody curled and formed the base for the lyrics that Allen was just starting to sing, "Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite ikiz uku haino nakane hono o hitotsu, futasuto…"

'I haven't heard him sing in a long time,' Lavi thought sadly. 'Ever since he got together with Tyki in fact.' he blinked. 'Damn him!'

Allen stopped to find Lavi fuming, "What's wrong?" he asked one hand resting on the keys.

"Allen, when and why did you stop playing the piano?" Lavi asked gritting his teeth.

"Hmmm, Tyki said it was annoying…" he trailed off. "And that it sounded sickening," he added in a whisper.

"That lying bastard!" Lavi shouted slamming a fist onto the counter. "Allen you sound great, maybe you should build on it."

"I-I don't know," Allen stuttered. "I've composed a couple of songs, but they're at Tyki's still."

"I'll get 'em. In the meantime you warm up," Lavi said grabbing his coat and walking briskly out the door.

Allen looked after him, eyes wide and mouth agape. His phone went off in his pocket and he flipped it open, 'I'm going to call record company's on the way….and no booze!' it read.

'What?' he texted back. 'I'm not going to a record company! You're crazy!'

'Am not,'

Allen sighed and threw his phone against the wall. "I'm not doing this!" he shouted to no one.

Two weeks later he was in a recording studio. "How did I here?" Allen grumbled placing the earphones over his ears.

"Easy!" Lavi said through the microphone, "I drove you!"

Allen rolled his eyes and the recording lady came on pushing Lavi away from the microphone. "Start whenever your ready, the piano's on and raring to go." she said.

Allen looked to the electronic piano in front of him and thought, 'This is not a piano.' He set his fingers onto the keys and began playing a piece he had composed earlier that week. At the cue he opened his mouth and began softly singing the lyrics Lenalee helped him write.

On the other side of the plexi glass the recorder girl was gaping at Allen and Lavi was grinning. "He's great isn't he?" he said resting his cheek on his hand.

The girl nodded numbly, "Is he signal?"

Lavi laughed, "He's gay, hun." he said patting her back.

Her face fell, "Why are all the good ones gay?" she muttered testing one of the dials on her huge dash board. After awhile she sat back sighing, "There's nothing really to do, he sounds perfect. Want to set up a contract?"

"Allen!" Lavi grinned into the microphone. He stopped and looked at him. "We got a deal!"

Allen cracked a huge grin and punched the air with his fist. "That's awesome!" 'First try,' he thought.

"Where does he sign?" Lavi asked the girl.

"Hold on, I'll get the documents…" she said standing.

AN: There's the first chapter! Don't worry, fangirls, Yullen is coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Kanda!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, although I wish I did.

"You know what would make your lullabies sound absolutely heavenly?" Allen's new female manager said sipping at her coffee.

She, Allen, and Lavi were celebrating her hiring with coffee from a locally owned coffee business.

"What?" Lavi asked taking a chunk out of his crescent roll.

She frowned looking at the rabbit like redhead, "I wasn't talking to you," she said. Lavi shrugged with indifference and shook her head before continuing, "Anyway," she said focusing back to Allen who was turning a glass of iced tea in his hands nervously. "I was thinking that we should add a violin to the mix." Allen frowned in thought. "Of course if you don't like the idea I'll drop it immediately," she added hurriedly.

"No, no," Allen said waving the flustered woman down. "That might work, do you have anyone in mind?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

The woman smiled in relief, "Of course. He's a bit of an ass but when you get to know him…" she frowned, "he seems like an even bigger ass."

Lavi and Allen shared a questioning glance, "Is he any good?" Lavi asked looking to the manager.

She nodded vigorously, "Yes, and he's been looking for a job for quite sometime now. I almost feel sorry for him, but then he shoves that damn bow up my nose and I immediately regret it," she muttered.

"What could this guy be like?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

"So, do you want to meet him? He should just be practicing in his apartment right now," she said looking at her watch and crumpling up the coffee cup in her hand.

"Sure," Allen said, but then whispered to Lavi, "I don't know, but I have a feeling I won't like it."

About fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of an apartment complex that normally housed people just out of collage trying to make a living.

"Let's see, if I remember correctly he should be in apartment 3A," Allen's manager said climbing up the steps. They reached a room that had haunting violin music pouring out from the other side of the wooden door. "Yep!" she exclaimed knocking on the door loudly.

She hadn't noticed that Allen was now cowering behind Lavi. "Tyki was never like this," he muttered.

"Tyki, was a lying, cheating, scoundrel that left you with two dollars and a t-shirt," Lavi hissed angrily.

The door then opened to reveal a long haired, grumpy looking, middle aged man holding a bow, "What do you want, Clair?" he growled crossing his arms.

'He's kinda hot,' Allen thought peeking over Lavi's shoulder and blushing lightly.

"You may or may not have a job offer, Kanda," Clair said gesturing behind her.

Kanda's gaze move to Lavi and he speculated him for a moment, "This red haired rabbit, could be my new employer?" he said pointing to Lavi and raising an eyebrow at Clair.

"Huh?" she glanced behind her. "Oh, no. I'm talking about the one hiding behind that one." she said scurrying over and tugging Allen into view. He squeaked softly and looked up at Kanda.

Kanda observed him a moment before he made his decision, "Moyashi." he declared turning and gesturing for the trio to come inside.

"Wait, who the hell are you calling moyashi?" Allen said following.

"You, moyashi." Kanda snorted.

"They sure warmed up quick," Lavi muttered walking in after the already arguing duo.

"That's just scary," Clair muttered shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes later Kanda ended the fight with his ever annoying 'che' and sat on his futon with Allen fuming moodily on the floor. "So what's this job anyway?" Kanda asked crossing his arms, "Building, filing, something that'll make my rent for the month?"

Allen snorted, "No, we want your violin."

"There is no way in hell that I'm selling my violin!" Kanda snapped.

"Selling your violin is not a job, dumbass. We want _you _to _play _the violin for an upcoming recording." Allen sneered. His stomach suddenly growled, "Hey, you got any food?" he asked the now dumbstruck violinist.

"I'm sure he has something in the kitchen," Clair said pulling out a couple sheets of music from her purse.

Allen walked into the kitchen right as Clair was asking Kanda if he could convert the piano part into a violin part. He tugged open the fridge to reveal a half of a sandwich and three fourths a bottle of wine. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Lavi was in sight he snatched the bottle and chugged half of it. He set the bottle back down in the fridge and closed the fridge before opening the pantry for food.

He walked back in with a bag of stale cheetos just as Kanda was raising the violin to his chin to test out the music.

"Oi, moyashi, what's the tempo for this?" he asked eyes flicking to him, "These idiots have no clue what I'm talking about."

"I said slow didn't I?" Lavi said exasperated.

"He means numbers, Lavi," Allen said crunching on a cheeto, "I'm not exactly sure but somewhere around 180 per quarter sounds right to me."

Kanda nodded in understanding bringing the bow to the strings. "Whaa?" Clair and Lavi said in unison. Allen sat next to Lavi munching happily on his snack as Kanda began.

The violin sang Neah's lullaby softly and smoothly, enchanting Clair, Lavi, and Allen. On the cue, Allen automatically began softly singing the lyrics to the song.

Kanda ended the song by drawing the last note out painfully, yet beautifully. Clair blinked and clapped her hands together, "That was awesome!" she exclaimed, "Allen what do you think?"

Allen took a second to think before saying, "If he wants to, I'd love to have him play with me."

"How much money are we talking about here?" Kanda asked putting away his violin in its black case.

"I'd say 30% sounds fair to me," Clair said digging around in her jacket pocket. "Allen composed all the songs -aside from Neah's lullaby- that is. He is also singing and playing the piano." She pulled out a pencil and paper. She jotted something down on the paper and handed it to Kanda while saying, "This is the time, address, and date that we're recording. Until then you will meet up with Allen at Lavi's house to practice. In fact, I'd recommend you go now."

"This is in four days!" Kanda exclaimed reading over the paper.

"Exactly," Clair nodded, "So lets get going." she stood from her spot on the futon and ushered everyone out.

Allen and Lavi sat at the front of Lavi's car while Kanda and Clair sat in the back, squished up with his violin. "Fasten your seatbelts, because I'm going to make a fifteen minute drive, a three minute drive." Lavi grinned gripping the steering wheel.

"Oh, shit," Allen mumbled grabbing onto the sides of his seat.

Lavi took off in a speeding frenzy, hitting every pot whole and running every red light in town before coming to a stop in front of his small house, "And here we are." Lavi said proudly before looking to his horrified passengers. "What?"

"I hate when you drive," Allen said opening the car door and stepping out shakily.

"That was horrible," Clair said doing the same.

"It wasn't that bad," Lavi said rolling his eyes, "Right Kanda?" he turned to the violinist who was looking more pissed than usual.

"You're a terrible driver," he stated before climbing out of the taking his instrument with him.

"Whaaaat?" Lavi asked getting out and following them to the front door.

"I feel woozy," Allen said walking in and hanging his jacket hook on the back of the door.

"I wonder why," Clair muttered flopping down on the couch. "Anyway, you should start, like, right now." she said looking to Kanda.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said setting the violin on the floor. Allen advanced to the piano and sat on the bench, after getting all of his written pieces from the storage area inside of it.

"Hey, Lavi, I was wondering why you had a piano when you had no idea to play," Allen said handing half the paper pile to Kanda to convert.

"It came with the house," Lavi shrugged, "I didn't ever bother to try and sell it or throw it away."

"Lazy ass," Kanda muttered twirling a pencil in-between his fingers. Allen didn't answer and opened the piano cover to practice one of his songs.

Later Clair claimed she had a boyfriend to get home to and Lavi said he had a date with Lenalee. When the two of them walked out the door, Lavi's parting words to Allen was, "No booze," along with raised eyebrows and an accusing finger. Allen merely waved him down and continued to practice his piano.

The front door shut and Allen stood looking out the window to watch Lavi leave. As soon as he saw the car turn the corner, Kanda's phone buzzed and Allen darted into the kitchen.

Kanda had a text from an unknown number, he slid it open had read it. 'Hey, it's Lavi. Please make sure Allen doesn't drink ANY alcohol whatsoever. I'm afraid he's becoming an addict.'

Kanda frowned and glanced at the kitchen before sending a message back, 'I'm NOT babysitting, and how did you get my number?'

'Clair gave it to me. Please? Allen's really…I guess I should say fragile right now. He may not seem like it but one mention of his ex will send him to his room with a bottle of beer and a weird emo-like aura.'

'Fine! Whatever!' Kanda growled and tucked his phone back into his pocket before standing and stomping grumpily into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked putting his hands to his hips when he saw Allen sitting at the table and sipping at a beer.

Allen jumped and set the bottle down next to two others. "None of your business, BaKanda." he said smoothly.

Kanda's eye twitched at his new nickname, "Didn't the red haired rabbit tell you not to drink?"

"Well," Allen said standing and coming up face to face with Kanda, "I guess I didn't listen." He smirked in such a way that made Kanda's blood boil.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Dango

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, although I wish I did.

Kanda's POV

'To think I was comparing this ass to an angel five minutes ago!' I thought angrily staring the boy known as Allen down.

"Did Lavi send you to baby-sit me?" he sneered wrinkling his nose.

My eye twitched at the way he said baby-sit and my phone went off in my pocket announcing the fact I had a call and breaking our concentration. Before I could grab it Allen snatched it from my jeans, answering it. "Hello?" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. A minute later he blinked, "Who's….Yuu?"

I hissed and grabbed at the phone taking it from him, "What?" I asked watching Allen grin wickedly by my side.

"Oh, Yuu! Did you finally find yourself a girlfriend?" Tiedoll said from the other side, "she sounds cute."

I growled, "First of all don't call me Yuu! Second of all that was a guy not a chick. Why are you calling me anyway?"

"To check in on my precious son, of course." Tiedoll said mortified. "Why else would I be calling?"

"To bug the hell out of me," I muttered snatching a beer bottle from Allen who had lost interest and began sipping at it again.

"What was that?" Tiedoll asked airily.

"Hey!" Allen protested as I poured the alcohol down the sink.

"Nothing, nothing," I said chucking the bottle into the trash and opening the fridge.

"Well, I have to go. Daisya needs me for something," Tiedoll said distractingly. "Oh, and if your going gay, don't hesitate to tell me." The line disconnected.

I stared at my phone in disbelief before shaking my head and putting it away. "What are you doing?" Allen asked as I began taking beer bottles out of the fridge.

"Not much," I said taking all of the bottles and walking outside to the trash bin. I opened it and Allen let out a squeak of protest.

"Don't do that!" he said rushing up.

"Why not? You an addict?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Then you shouldn't care," I dropped the bottles into the bin and they landed at the bottom with a crash.

"T-that's a waste of money!" he said in defense.

I shrugged, "Oh well," and began walking back into the house with Allen trailing closely behind.

"Oh well?" he shrilled, "I _need_ those! There the only god dammed things that are going to help me forget Tyki!"

I whirled on him causing him to bump into my chest. "No, I don't think you do. Whoever this Tyki bastard is, you _need_ to forget him on your own." I stuck an accusing finger onto his forehead. "Otherwise you're a weak little sprout that can't handle his own emotions like a PMSing girl!"

Allen worked his jaw in frustration, contemplating on how to reply. I snorted and turned stomping angrily into the house. "Hey, wait!" he called after me.

I ignored him and proceeded to the living room to continue converting the music. I sat down on the ground amongst scattered papers and my violin.

I heard a shout to my left and looked up to see Allen falling in my general direction. "Augh!" I shouted when his tiny body landed on me causing me to topple onto my back. My head bounced painfully on the hard wood floors and stars blinked into my vision.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Allen said.

'What the hell? He goes to an ass to this?' I thought rubbing the back of my head and propping myself up on my elbows. 'Forget _like_ a PMSing girl, he practically _is_ one!' I was vaguely aware of a sort of pressure against my lower abdomen. I blinked twice bringing this into attention and saw Allen was sitting on said spot.

"Hey," I said interrupting a long line of apologies.

"Yea?" Allen said looking down at me.

"Mind getting off of me?" A bright blush crept across his features and I thought, 'Cute. Me want. Wait, what the hell?' He scrambled off and I sat up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" I asked tenderly touching my newly earned Goosebumps.

"Falling on you."

I snorted and looked to the mess around me. 'I'd better clean this up,' I thought warily.

"Kanda, can I do something?" Allen asked as I started stacking papers.

"Depends," I grunted thinking of going to buy wine or something along those lines.

"Just answer yes or no," he said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "No drinking, promise." he added.

I thought a moment and finally curiosity ruled over common sense. "Fine, yes. Now what is it?"

He smiled slyly and suddenly pounced on me kicking up my neat piles of paper. I felt something warm and soft press against my mouth, "Mmpth!" I said falling onto my back again.

Allen POV

I didn't know what the hell I was doing kissing a man that could very well be straight, but I was drunk after all. And he tasted so _**good**_; almost like dango but hotter. One taste and I was hooked, pointlessly addicted to Yuu Kanda.

I broke off earlier than I would have liked and looked at Kanda who seemed baffled and dazed. "What the hell was that?" he shouted regaining his senses.

"You said I could," I shrugged. Kanda gritted his teeth and I asked, "Can I do it again?"

"No!" he exclaimed shoving me off and sitting up again. "You're my boss! We can't-forget it!"

"You seem flustered," I said cocking my head to the side.

"Of course I'm flustered! My boss just kissed me!"

"Did you at least like it?" Kanda's mouth snapped shut and he glared darkly at me, "So you did." I grinned.

"Shut up," he said standing, I did the same.

"Come on, admit it!"

"No!"

I pouted at him, "So I'm not a good kisser then?" He shot me a look. "Can I try again?" I asked slyly, "Do you even have the guts," -I put my hands to my hips- "BaaaaKaaandaaa?" I said tauntingly drawing out each syllable.

He growled at his newly given nickname and advanced. I squeaked thinking I'd gone to far, but instead I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. Kanda's free hand then tilted my chin up and I stared into his eyes suddenly mesmerized by the deep, dark, blue pools reflecting slight anger and insecurity.

Moist, warm lips pressed against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in closer.

We were so absorbed with each other that we didn't notice anyone come in until they spoke.

"Allen?"


	4. Chapter 4: Well What do You Know?

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, although I wish I did.

Third Person

"Allen?"

Allen broke his and Kanda's kiss and looked to where the voice came from. His eyes widened upon seeing his ex, "Tyki?" he exclaimed.

"Eh?" Kanda said confused.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Allen said letting go of Kanda and turning to face the baffled adult.

"I wanted to get you back." Tyki said hesitantly, "I feel horrible for what I did to you and I wanted to make up. I can't live with out you, Neko."

'Cat?' Kanda thought a little weirded out.

"Don't you dare use that nickname, Tyki!" Allen shouted suddenly angry. "You lost that right when I caught you in _our _bed having sex with _my_ boss, who was a girl at that!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Tyki said walking closer to Allen. "I would do anything to take it all back." They stood face to face; Allen glaring hatefully and Tyki begging silently with his eyes. "Do you remember what you told me in collage?" he whispered.

Allen's eyes widened, "Don't you dare bring that up," he said dangerously.

Tyki spoke anyway, "Think of it like this, I'm giving you a jewel that is my heart. It may be dirty, cracked, chipped, and misshaped, but it's the most precious thing I call mine. The dirt is the misfortune I've caused, the cracks are from people breaking it, the chips are rough patches that I've been through, and it's misshaped from all of the happy, sad, mad emotions I've felt. Yet, underneath all of that it's still my heart waiting to be polished, reshaped, and buffed by the love I hope you'll give it." Tyki looked into Allen's deep silver pools, "Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do," Allen whispered, "But think of it like _this_. You only polished it halfway. Then you broke off the piece you did work on and kept it to yourself." he hissed, "Because, you're a selfish bastard with absolutely no fucking remorse to your name." Allen's eyes hardened, "Now, your back to take the rest, aren't you?"

"A-Allen that's not true," Tyki stuttered. He held up a hand to touch his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Allen shouted smacking his hand away.

"But, I love you," he said suddenly seductive. He kissed Allen forcefully; forgetting about the one other person in the room.

"Mmffth!" Allen exclaimed scratching at the arms that found their way around his waist forcing him closer. Tyki bit Allen's lip hard as punishment for struggling.

"Hey," Kanda said frowning and grabbing Tyki's shoulder wrenching him back. "If he doesn't want to you can't make him."

Allen scrambled back wiping his bloody lip and glaring at Tyki.

"What do you care?" Tyki sneered. "When you were kissing earlier, Allen probably taunted you into doing it." He grinned at Kanda's expression. "He did, didn't he?" Kanda glanced at Allen who turned away tearing up slightly.

Tyki laughed and leaned down next to Kanda, "I'll tell you something about that boy." he whispered. "He'll play you into doing whatever he wants, but when he starts falling in love with you for real, he is soooo fun to play with." Tyki snickered then hissed. "I would know. I actually came here to get my sex toy back."

Kanda glowered darkly, "You're sick."

Tyki shrugged, "He's my possession. Nothing more, nothing less." He looked to Allen, "Come, Allen, dear. Lets go home, and talk this out."

"No, I don't think so, Tyki." Allen said voice cracking. "I believe it's time for you to leave."

Tyki frowned, "Well, when you want to talk, you know where to find me." he said turning and striding out the already open door. Kanda slammed it behind him and looked to Allen who curled up on the couch sobbing quietly into his knees.

"Moyashi?" he asked sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry, Kanda," he hiccupped wiping his eyes. "I didn't mean to taunt you."

"You said you did?" he asked. "That curly haired douche didn't know what he was talking about."

"But he knows me better than everyone else, if he doesn't than who does?"

Something tugged at the back of Kanda's mind, but he shrugged it off, "If you'll let me I would like to," he muttered flushing slightly and looking to the paper covered floor.

"Eh?" Allen looked up at the embarrassed Japanese male, "Do you mean that?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" Kanda shrugged.

Allen immediately brightened, and Lavi came bursting in huffing loudly and Lenalee right behind him, "Allen….saw…..asshole…..on the way….you okay?" he breathed collapsing to the floor.

"If your referring to Tyki, then yes he was here and yes, I'm fine." Allen smiled to Kanda.

"Tch," he looked away.

"Oh, Allen you should have never dated that jerk!" Lenalee wailed pouncing on him and embracing him.

"Oof! I'm fine Lenalee, promise!" Allen laughed patting her back. "I just hope he won't come back."

Lenalee nodded vigorously leaning away from him, "Anyway…why do you smell like cheap beer?"

"ALLLEEEEENNNN!" Lavi shouted standing, "Did you drink while I was gone?"

"Err…."

"Allen," Lenalee said. "Did you?"

"Maybe a couple.." Allen said laughing nervously.

Kanda snorted, "Here's your solid answer, three. Not to mention the fact that I had wine in my apartment so he probably guzzled that too."

"How'd you know?" Allen pouted.

"Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi wailed in unison.

Allen flushed from embarrassment and tugged self consciously at his hair. Kanda snorted and realized a ton of dirty thoughts were worming their way into his frontal lobe because of this small action. 'Knock it off!' he scolded himself.

"Kanda, how could you let him do that?" Lenalee said looking to the slightly aroused violinist.

"By the-wait did Usagi tell you my name?" Kanda asked looking to her.

"No…" Lavi said looking to her. Suddenly Ms. Lenalee Lee was the center of attention.

"What?" she asked blinking. "Come on nobody remembers?"

"Remembers what?" Allen asked innocently.

'Neh, cute,' Kanda thought, 'No, dammit!'

"Are you serious?" Lenalee said pulling a baffled expression. When she realized nobody knew what the hell she was talking about she sighed and stood trotting to the hallway closet. There she pulled out a moderately thick book and sat down on the floor next to Lavi.

"What are you doing with my high school yearbook, Lenalee?" Lavi asked watching as his girlfriend flipped through the pages.

"Kanda do you recognized this boy?" she asked holding up the book and pointing to a picture of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Tch, yea, that's the dumbass that couldn't handle himself against the football players." he said examining the photo.

"Who?" Allen looked but Lenalee had already moved her finger.

"And Allen, do you remember him?" she asked pointing to a different picture of a boy with cropped black hair.

"Yea," Allen said, "He insulted me a lot but saved my sorry ass when Skinn had me on the school roof. But Lenalee what does this have to do with anything?"

She smirked and moved the hand that was covering the names allowing them to see that she had just pointed to pictures of them.

"Holy shit that was you!" the two of them yelled in unison pointing in horror.

"What happened to your hair and face?" Kanda asked frowning at the same time Allen said, "Hey, you grew out your hair."

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Lavi asked interrupting the two of them.

"We all knew each other in high school!" Lenalee chirped.

AN: Not a lot of words but a lot of events in this chapter, huh?


	5. Chapter 5: Shaun Phelps and Road

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, although I wish I did.

"What?" Lavi exclaimed. "Well, I knew about Allen but KANDA?"

"You used to call me Yuu…." Kanda scowled heavily. "Damn rabbit." he growled.

Lavi's eyes brightened in realization, "Oh yea! Yuu-chan! You've come back to us! You continued with the violin too!"

"Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda shouted. "I'm sure we've been over this a thousand times!"

"We have." Lavi said grinning.

"Anyway, let's say what's happened to us since high school." Lenalee said clapping her hands together.

"Just to make things weirder and sappier," Kanda muttered. Allen chuckled and Lenalee ignored him.

"I went to the local collage and got a degree in business, but now I teach at the elementary school. I teach second grade and my students are wonderful." Lenalee gushed. "I cut my hair soon afterwards."

"I never agreed to that, I loved your hair." Lavi said. Allen nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I resumed to inherit gramp's old bookstore and have been maintaining it ever since. It's not much but it keeps me afloat." he shrugged. "Your turn Allen!" he said grinning.

"Well, right after high school my foster father died in a car crash." Allen said thoughtfully. Kanda's interest peaked. "I was with him and I got the scar from it. The star was formed by a seal that was on the other car's engine and burned there." he self consciously tapped his forehead. "Doctors think my hair turned white from the trauma. Anyway, after awhile I continued to collage where I met Tyki Mikk."

The small group frowned at the mention of the ass's name.

"We er…got together and I finished collage with a journalism degree. I moved in with him and started up a job with the local paper. Then shit hit the fan." he shrugged. "I moved in with Lavi and started in with the music business."

"Hn," Kanda said leaning back on the couch.

"You've had a lot more go on in your life than the rest of us," Lenalee said nodding.

"It's Yuu's turn!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Don't call me by that name!" he shouted. "I didn't go to collage, couldn't afford it. So I did odd jobs to stay feed and clothe myself until something came up," he shrugged. "The end."

"Guys!" Clair suddenly blew in. "I need you now! The record company guy called and wanted to do a few test runs with Neah's lullaby. We need to go!" she gestured wildly out the door.

"This is sudden." Allen said walking out the door after finding and grabbing the score for Neah's lullaby.

"I know," Clair said panting. "Pile in."

They all crammed themselves into Clair's car and she drove off in a speeding frenzy, slightly better than Lavi.

"I think I get what you guys meant earlier." Lavi said getting out and using the car door for balance. "That was terrifying!"

The rest grimaced, "We know." they said in unison.

"Come on!" Clair said dashing out and practically throwing Allen and Kanda out of the car.

They went inside and were greeted by a weird guy with earrings. "Hello," he said putting his fingertips together. "I'm the sound director for Black Order Records. I was told that there might be a couple…issues with Neah's Lullaby."

"Like what?" Allen asked curiously.

"Oh just stuff like how we might need more of a harmony sound coming from the violin rather then matching it up perrrrfectly." he purred.

"You high?" Lavi asked raising an eyebrow and earning a smack in the arm from Clair and Lenalee from both sides.

"No." he frowned then continued ignoring Lavi's protests of pain. "I would like to try a harmony I wrote for the original. Come with me." he gestured to the sound room. "Oh, by the way, my name is Shaun Phelps and I will be working with you until you set off big."

"Nice to meet you Shaun." Allen said politely. "My name is-"

"Allen Walker," he nodded, "Yes, you do seem to have the most interesting past. Compared to Mr. Kanda here that is." he looked over his half-moon glasses looking at him. "I was directed to do a back round check on the two of you. Including Ms. Clair."

Clair squeaked and Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "You checked up on us?"

"Just to make sure you weren't wanted or anything," he smiled warmly.

Kanda's eye twitched, 'Creepy bastard,' he thought venomously. 'If I had the right mind I'd beat him to pulp here and now.'

He and Allen walked into the sound room and Allen sat at the piano while Kanda got out his violin.

"Okay here it is," Shaun said putting a sheet of paper on Kanda's stand. "It's minor so it kind of gives an offset to the original."

"Tch, whatever." Kanda muttered tucking the violin under his jaw after putting on the headphones. "Just get behind the control panels."

"Will do," he said exiting and shutting the door behind him. "Now," he said through the microphone making Kanda wince. "Just start whenever you're ready."

Kanda looked to Allen who put his hands to the keys and silently counted off. '_One, two, three, four. One two, three-_' Kanda counted the missing four in his head and drew his bow across the silver strings. The note was surprisingly low and it reverberated in the room.

"Raise the volume a little, Kanda," Shaun said through the microphone. Kanda gritted his teeth and moved the bow slightly faster. "Ah, perfect," he said.

'I really, really, REALLY don't like this guy.' Kanda said.

"Hey you two, I'm going to drop Lenalee and Lavi off. They're getting tiered and grouchy." Clair said.

"Don't talk about us like that!" Lenalee griped.

"I'll be back in awhile."

Allen nodded his head slightly indicating he got the message and Clair left, towing Lenalee and Lavi behind her.

A few minutes later Shaun came on again, "Okay, fella's take five." he said standing from the swivel chair.

"Thank god, I have to pee," Kanda grumbled putting his violin down and walking out.

"Good job, Allen." Shaun said sitting next to him on the piano bench and nearly shoving him off.

"Ah! Er, thanks Shaun." he said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"That's an interesting color," Shaun said taking the strand and rubbing it between his fingers. "Did you bleach it?"

"No," Allen said squirming uncomfortably. "That's it's natural color."

"Very interesting," he breathed in Allen's ear.

He flinched back, "Thank you I guess."

Kanda then walked in sighing heavily, "I want to go home." he stated.

"You can as soon as your ride gets here." Shaun smiled warmly.

~After awhile~

"How'd you do?" Tyki breathed through the phone.

"I'd say pretty well." Shaun said taking off his fake glasses. "I even got 'im to flinch." he chuckled.

"Nice. I can't wait until he comes crawling back to me." Tyki laughed into the receiver. "Make sure to make him as uncomfortable as possible, and don't let your disguise slip, Road."

"I'm the master of disguises, Tyki-pon," she laughed pulling off a brunette wig to reveal her black as night spiked hair. "Having it slip is highly unlikely."


	6. Chapter 6: A Night at the Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or The Sharpest Lives although I wish I did.

After the recording four days later the group celebrated over dinks at the bar. Lavi was already passed out drunk and Lenalee and Kanda were hiccupping softly. Allen, on the other hand, was perfectly sober and staring at the crack running up the wall on the other side of the counter by orders of Lavi and Kanda themselves.

It was torture.

Watching his friends get drunk when he was sober and craving a martini wasn't fair at all, and worse, they were unconsciously rubbing it in his face.

Lenalee was singing karaoke while flirting with her audience heavily. Kanda was being incredibly sociable despite his usual unsociable self.

"Are you single?" one of the girls cooed stroking his hair.

"I'm not to sure…" he said thoughtfully. "The person I have my sights set on isn't being to, clear, at the moment."

Allen furrowed his eyebrows, 'Who could he be talking about?' he thought. 'It's none of my business anyway.' he shook his head.

"Heyyy," a girl said sliding up next to Allen. She was obviously drunk and looking for…fun. According to her hiked up mini skirt that is. "Are you alone?"

"At this current time I am," Allen said. "The people I'm here with are busy with-other things." His eyes flicked to Kanda who was chuckling at something a blonde had said.

"You're with him?" the girl asked drawing Allen's attention back to her.

"Uh, yes. Just as friends though." he said.

"He's hot." she said dreamily. "But not my type. I like quiet boys." she batted her eyelashes at him.

'Well, he does get angry a lot,' Allen thought not picking up on the girl's flirting. "Is that so? He's pretty quiet." He pointed to Lavi whose face was against the counter and mouth slightly agape.

The girl wrinkled her nose, "I meant conscious."

"Oh," Allen said uncomfortably.

The girl rested an expensively manicured hand on his thigh, "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" she asked.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted into the microphone, "Come sing a song for us! I'll let you have a sip of my martini." she said.

"Could you hold that thought?" Allen asked standing and brushing her hand off. He walked over to the stage and got up. "What song?" he asked.

"You don't know it, so just read the words," she said jumping off and gesturing to the D.J. to begin.

A song and Allen looked frantically to the screen, words popped up on it and he hesitantly sang them.

"Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your ownif I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?' Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I supposeIf it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leaveThis alone, you're in time for the showYou're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loatheYou can watch me corrode like a beast in repose'Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the bandI've really been on a bender and it showsSo why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?Give me a shot to rememberAnd you can take all the pain away from meA kiss and I will surrenderThe sharpest lives are the deadliest to leadA light to burn all the empiresSo bright the sun is ashamed to rise and beIn love with all of these vampiresSo you can leave like the sane abandoned meThere's a place in the dark where the animals goYou can take off your skin in the cannibal glowJuliet loves the beat and the lust it commandsDrop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, RomeoI've really been on a bender and it showsSo why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?Give me a shot to rememberAnd you can take all the pain away from meA kiss and I will surrenderThe sharpest lives are the deadliest to leadA light to burn all the empiresSo bright the sun is ashamed to rise and beIn love with all of these vampiresSo you can leave like the sane abandoned meGive me a shot to rememberAnd you can take all the pain away from meA kiss and I will surrenderThe sharpest lives are the deadliest to leadA light to burn all the empiresSo bright the sun is ashamed to rise and beIn love with all of these vampiresSo you can leave like the sane abandoned me"[Song: http .com/watch?v=xClIy4GJbyg]

(Remove the space in between http and the colon (:)

The crowd erupted in applause and the girl from earlier jumped up onto the stage kissing him enthusiastically.

"Mmth!" Allen exclaimed backing up slightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Allen pushed on her shoulders slightly. "I'm sorry," he said breaking the kiss, "But, I'm not interested."

"What? Why not?" she asked backing away from him and pouting softly.

"I'm kind of interested in someone else," he said and jumped off the stage heading for Lenalee who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you planning on getting laid tonight Allen-kun?" she asked slyly.

"Of course not," he snorted. "I only get laid with a girl when I'm drop dead drunk."

"Oh well," she sighed and handed him an empty martini glass, "There's your prize. I kind of drank it before you could." she laughed and stumbled away.

Kanda then stormed up, "What was that?" he asked or more like growled.

"I sang…" he said. "Oh you mean the girl!" he laughed, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No…" Kanda said hesitantly.

Allen blinked, "Oh my god. You _were_, weren't you?"

"I said no didn't I?" Kanda frowned.

"Yes, but you hesitated. Were you jealous of the girl Kanda?"

"No!"

Allen started giggling and Kanda's frown deepened. Just as he was about to protest though, Allen reached up on his toes and brushed Kanda's lips softly with his own, giving him a chaste kiss. "Does that make it better?" he murmured.

"No," Kanda said pulling Allen closer by the waist and kissing him again only deeper. A few seconds later Kanda broke off and looked to Allen who was panting slightly and blushing darkly. He smirked, "Now its better."

"BaKanda," Allen muttered looking away.

"Whoa," said a now awakened Lavi staring at the two musicians and attracting their attention.

AN: Chapter five didn't get ANY reviews which made me want to sob in a corner. This time PLEASE R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or The Sharpest Lives although I wish I did.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed blushing an impossibly darker shade of red and stepping away from Kanda. "Your awake! I was beginning to think that I had to carry you to the car!" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"So you're together now?" he asked ignoring Allen's embarrassed ramblings.

"I-I-I don't know," Allen said touching the tips of his index fingers together nervously. "I mean if you don't mind." he looked to Kanda with expectant eyes.

"Tch," Kanda said crossing his arms.

Allen brightened, "Really?"

"Huh?" Lavi asked.

"He said sure! Though a 'tch' but it's still a yes!"

"I didn't interpret that at all." Lavi said shaking his head. "Anyway, Kanda, make sure to use plenty of _lube_, we don't want you hurting our little Allen now do we?" he chuckled.

"Fucking rabbit!" Kanda roared and Allen flushed even darker.

Lavi started laughing hard, "Your expressions! Priceless!" he howled clutching his stomach. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "But seriously, blood is a pain to get out of sheets." he said putting on a serious expression.

"Lavi!" Allen wailed. "Stop it off!"

"Not in my house either," Lavi said ignoring the poor whitette. "I don't want to her Allen's little wonton moans through the walls."

"You better shut your fucking mouth right now or I swear you won't have one in the next ten minutes." Kanda growled giving him the evil eye and cracking his knuckles.

"Or his screams," he continued ignoring the dangerous looking male in front of him. "Oh Yu! YUUU!" he taunted.

"Shut up, Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked walking up.

"Tell Lavi to quit making Kanda so mad!" Allen said. "And making me so embarrassed!"

"Lavi, what are you doing?" she sighed.

"Just telling Kanda to be carfull with Allen," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Never mind it." Kanda snapped, "We're leaving, _now_."


	8. Chapter 8: An Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man

There were very few witnesses to the car crash that had occurred the night Kanda had agreed to go out with Allen. So it was awhile before someone realized that the passengers and drivers needed medical assistance. But someone called after looking at Lenalee who said hazily, "Please, call…someone, hurry." Minutes later ambulances came with the fire department and the police.

The EMTs got Road out of her truck and set her on a stretcher while the fire department cut Lavi and Lenalee out of the back seat.

"Please let Allen be okay," she sobbed while the paramedics examined her legs which had been shattered. "Help Allen first, he was it the hardest. He's the best of us don't let him die."

"Calm down, ma'am," one paramedic said, "We'll get to him as soon as we can, just be patient."

"Please, don't let him die…" she begged before blacking out.

~oOo~

Kanda blinked awake to see a too bright ceiling and sat up to see a too flowery hospital gown and too white blankets. "What's going on?" he muttered looking around.

"Oh you're awake!" a nurse said bustling in with towels in hand. "That's good, you're the first one." she said patting his shoulder.

Kanda looked to his left to see another bed that occupied Lavi who was hooked up to numerous drips and had his leg hanging from the ceiling. "What the hell?" he asked looking to him wide eyed.

"You suffered the least of the damage." the nurse said ignoring his question, "A few cracked ribs and a little head trauma to go with a few uncomfortable bruises here and there. You could probably be out of here in the next week!"

Kanda ignored her and looked right to see Lenalee with casts on both of her legs and drips along with a tube in her mouth. "What happened?" he asked the nurse looking at her fully for the first time.

"You were in a car crash with three of your friends," she said with a sickly sweet smile gracing her features.

"Where's Allen?" he asked gripping the blankets tightly.

"You mean the white haired boy? He was put in intensive care for bleeding of the brain a punctured lung and a broken arm. Your friend there-" she pointed to Lavi, "Got a broken leg and the girl got two. Nothing to horrid." she giggled slightly.

"Let me see him!" Kanda said bolting up and grabbing the nurse by the arm, "Please!" He wobbled slightly and collapsed back onto the bed breathing hard.

"You really should get some rest." the nurse said. "He won't be allowed visitors for awhile."

Lavi and Lenalee were awake for a week before Allen was allowed visitors and as soon as he was all three of them rushed into his room along with Komui, Tiedoll (even though he'd never met the boy), and even Bookman much to Lavi's surprise.

"Oh god, Allen," Lenalee squeaked wheeling up to his bedside in her wheel chair. Lavi hobbled next to her and looked at his best friend in horror while Kanda stood frozen in the doorway realizing for the first time how much he actually cared for the boy.

Tiedoll patted his adoptive son's shoulder sympathetically and sat down in a chair in the corner.

"He's in a coma, and we're not sure when he's going to come out of it. He might have slight memory loss and we're also not sure if that is irreversible." the doctor said looking to his clipboard.

"This can't be happening," Lenalee said burying her head in her hands. "Allen-kun," she sniffled. Komui rubbed her back blinking back tears, "This shouldn't have happened to him! He was just getting back on track! His album is going to come out in a month!" she shouted. "Why!"

"Accidents happen my dear," the doctor patting her on the shoulder.

"Allen," she sobbed setting her head on his bed and clutching the blankets bunched at his stomach. "Allen wake up." Lavi squeezed her shoulder. "Wake up!"


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man

AN: GOMEN! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! I know it isn't long but I'm trying, truly, I am.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been three months since the accident. <strong>Kanda wrote. **Allen still hasn't awoken and his album is already all over the place. I've been flooded with contracts but refuse to sign them until Allen awakens to sign them with me. I never thought I'd turn into a sap…but that stupid Moyashi made it so. I wish desperately for him to at least squeeze my hand when I go to visit him that it's causing an ache in my chest. No matter what, I just want my vocalist/pianist to WAKE UP.**

Kanda sighed and saved the document in the file JOURNAL before snapping his new laptop closed and looking around the apartment he had bought with his share of the earnings. It felt wrong to buy anything with the money that Allen had rightfully earned but that stupid rabbit and Lenalee insisted.

"_Buy yourself a new place, Yu~" Lavi said brightly though Kanda could see he was hurting. "Allen would want you to."_

"_Yes, Kanda." Lenalee insisted. "Get a laptop and some new clothes as well. Allen would want to see you happy. Not sullen"_

What? Like you two? _Kanda thought, but nodded slightly. "Whatever."_

"_Ooh! Can I help you pick out your clothes? It'd be so fun!" Lenalee squealed._

_She fired up a conversation with Lavi as Kanda looked to the check in his hand. 'For Yu Kanda. $26,435'_

'Just please wake up, Moyashi.' Kanda thought indulging himself on the whitette's favorite snack. It was odd that he was eating it, really. He absolutely despised sweets, but it reminded him of Allen so the sweetness he despised had taken on a bitter flavor, which he didn't mind one bit…

* * *

><p>Tyki stroked Road's forehead watching her sleep. He was proud of her. Very proud. He smiled lightly. "Good job, Road. You're going to get me my Shounen back." he murmured into he forehead before kissing it lightly. "I'll pay you back. Promise." He stood and walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen wasn't really sure what was going on….Everything was black and the last thing he could remember was, wait. What was it again? Screaming? No, he just went to bed in his room. Duh. That was the obvious answer. But…there was something <em>nagging<em> at him telling him that wasn't even close to it.

Allen wondered the blackness not knowing or caring about where he was going just wondering absently on how to get out. There was a soft whispering. A whisper in the dark. Wasn't that a song? Ah, that's right. Whispers in the Dark. _But, why do I know that? _He was pretty sure it reminded him of somebody. _But who?_ Allen felt like all he had were questions.

Oh, something new to the black now. Cute little balls of light that were all sorts of colors. Mostly blue though. Interesting dream. _I wonder why?_ Allen thought curiously. He shrugged it off. What's important about blue light anyways? He suddenly heard yelling and…sobbing, who was that? Lenalee? He thought so, it sounded like her.

_Wait. Lenalee's crying? Why? I have to talk to her, but I don't know where I am. What do I do? Lenalee? Lena! Where are you? _Allen felt like he should cry but somehow he knew he couldn't in this black nothing and he knew, _knew _that _someone_ was just outside of the nothingness waiting for him. Just for him. _Kanda…no. Tyki? Dammit. It's slipping away! Who's Kanda? Where's Tyki? Where am I? _Allen was beginning to feel panic. _Somebody! Lenalee! Lavi! Tyki! Anybody! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

* * *

><p>Allen's eyes flew open to see a dark room and a pair of gold eyes that he knew well, "Tyki?" he whispered.<p>

A perfect white smile, "Yes, Allen. It's me." he said.

"W-where am I?" Allen whispered looking around and tearing up slightly.

Tyki kissed him softly, "Shhh, you're alright now." he said sitting next to him. "Everything is fine. You just got in a slight car accident and got a little beat up, that's all."

"I-I don't remember." he said sniffling slightly. "Why? Tyki?" he croaked lifting an arm to him.

Tyki kissed his hand softly, "Don't worry." he said kissing his cheek. "Everyone who got hurt as well are already healed. You were the last one."

"And you waited for me." he smiled pulling him into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I know, Allen. I know." he said hiding a smirk and stroking Allen's shoulder length hair.


	10. Chapter 10: An Emotional Tragedy Unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man

AN: GOMEN! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!

"Lavi!" Lenalee practically screeched into the phone as he organized books on the shelf of his inherited bookstore,

"Ow!" he said holding the phone away from his abused ear. "Lena, I'm at work! What do you need?" He waved slightly at a pair of teenage customers that looked over to see what the commotion was. They just giggled and continued on to the romance section.

"ALLEN'S AWAKE!" she shouted loud enough to have it echo through out the tiny bookstore.

Lavi's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't need to even need her to tell him to get his ass over to the hospital right away. He simply hung up, left his apprentice in charge, and high tailed to out of there as if Bookman was still alive and pissed that he took the last otter pop.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Kanda said into his phone that was pressed between his ear and shoulder. He set down the bags of groceries on the counter and listened what the caller was saying. His eyes widened and he dropped the phone to the ground. <em>Allen…<em>

He ran out of the apartment and to his car leaving his phone on and on the floor as he sped out to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Allen yawned awake from his nap and looked to Tyki sleeping on the hospital chair. He smiled softly and reached over to gently shake him awake when a doctor came in.<p>

"Ah! You're awake!" he said warmly pulling up a roller stool that Allen childishly longed to spin around on. Allen nodded shyly to his comment. "How are you feeling?" he asked pulling out Allen's information sheet at the end of his bed.

"A little out of it," he murmured brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Mmmhmmm. Allen, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" he asked.

"Uhmm…going to bed." he said. "I had just finished a column for the newspaper I work with and feeling pretty proud about it."

"Could you tell me what that column was about?" he asked.

Allen shifted slightly, "Teen educational problems in today's society." he said.

"When was this column due?" he asked.

"March 3rd"

"What year?"

"This year of course."

"And what year would that be?"

"2011"

The doctor sucked in a sharp breath, "Allen." he said softly as if coaxing him from a ledge, "It's May, of 2012."

Allen blanched, "What? No, it can't be!" he started to tear up and Tyki looked to him groggily. "It's the end of February! It's 2011! It _can't_ be 2012!"

"Shh, Shounen." Tyki said soothingly. "It's going to be alright. You're fine, and I'm here. We'll get through this together." He ran a hand down Allen's arm before intertwining their fingers.

Allen let tears spill over his cheeks and the doctor stood, "I'll leave you two be for a moment," he murmured walking out.

"Tyki, why did this happen to me?" Allen whispered holding the other male's hand up to his face.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"I want to remember," he hiccupped.

Tyki leaned up to him and captured the younger's lips into a soft kiss. "I know you do, but for now you need to continue walking, like Mana told you to do."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. _I love him. I know that much._ He thought as Tyki nipped his lip asking for entrance which he happily complied to. _That's all I need to know in order to recover. Tyki loves me. And I, him. _

He broke just long enough to get out of the bed and seat himself on Tyki's lap. Allen felt his hands on his hips as Tyki responded to another one of his desperate kisses. Allen raked his fingers though Tyki's curly, styled hair, not caring that he was messing it up and most likely going to get chewed out for it later. He tugged needily at the other's shirt and Tyki happily pulled it away. Allen kissed his neck softly as Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee opened the door.

"M-Moyashi?"

AN: I FINALLY got this out. *whew* It's shorter than I had hoped but here it is! I'm nearing the end of the story so reviewreviewreview! Maybe I'll even add an epilouge ;). Anyways, I'm calculationg that I have approx. two-four more chapters before I reach the end of this heart-warming adventure. I sure won't miss it. (It's a devil to write!) I hope to update soon, but I'm going on vacation and I probably won't give this story an ounce worth of thought during this time.


	11. Chapter 11: (Rewritten) A Tragic Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man

AN: Eh...

* * *

><p>*Two years later*<p>

Allen sat alone in the apartment he had bought with his profits from the album. He stared at the white wall above the t.v. On the said television was some news cast. It may have been the "Missing Star" report or something else but...well Allen just wasn't paying any attention. A bowl of ramen was in his lap, steaming in the chicken broth and Allen didn't quite remember how it got there.

But then again, his memory just wasn't the same as it used to be.

He took a bite and thought about Tyki. The day he got his memory back after smacking his head at one of his and Tyki's dates. They were at a cheap fast food place since money was getting a little low. (So said Tyki who was secretly stealing from Allen's money stores to go to the bar.) Allen had dropped his wallet, and bent down to pick only to have his head hit the ordering counter.

"Allen, are you okay?" Tyki asked with fake worry as he helped him from the floor.

Allen and groaned and clutched his head, looking to Tyki. "T-Tyki? Why the hell are you here?!"

Allen set his fork down in the bowl and shook his head slightly. Not the best way to get your memory back, but Allen was glad that it was back anyways. That day...he went to find his friends or Kanda, but only got the word that Kanda was missing and that Lavi and Lenalee were on a honeymoon. They said that a search party was looking for the missing star but Allen got the feeling that he didn't want to be found.

Allen closed his eyes. He missed Kanda, he wanted him to be found. He wanted him to come home, to make music with him again. Music was his life, but now Kanda was his life and wasn't even in it anymore. His sniffled slightly and looked down.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked over to the other person on the couch. He blinked slightly as Kanda gave him an annoyed look. "Moyashi, listen when I talk to you. How else are we going to find song ideas for the next album?"

Oh yea...Kanda was back. Allen didn't quite remember how...

But then again, his memory just wasn't the same as it used to be.

AN: There. It's shorter, but I don't give a flying fuck. I outlined it the best I could. I need some coffee...-_-


End file.
